Pistolero
El Pistolero es un luchador a distancia proveniente de los desiertos principales de Trove. Esta Clase es considerada un implacable cazador de la Frontera Desértica. Fue la segunda clase añadida a Trove y usa daño mágico. Tiene la velocidad de ataque base más rápida del juego, sin incluir al Dracólito o el Alzatumbas. Elaboración Habilidades sin coste alguno. reduce tu velocidad de caída. }} no longer increases your attack speed, but all shots fired are fully charged . }} Rol de la clase El Gunslinger es un clase de daño, y básicamente en los grupos debe ser una de las potencias ofensivas. A pesar de que el Gunslinger sea una clase a "Distancia", puede luchar bien a un corto rango, gracias a su velocidad y tácticas evasivas (sobre todo, los Saltos) puede evitar ser golpeado por enemigos y eso le permite tener mejor supervivencia que otras clases a distancia, y aunque tenga un bajo daño, esto se ve compensado por su masiva Velocidad de Ataque, la cual puede ser aumentada por su definitiva (además de su Velocidad de Movimiento) y esto es lo que hace que el Gunslinger sea una buena clase para comenzar, ya que posee una buena versatilidad y manejo. Habilidades Estadísticas por nivel En resumen, las estadísticas totales ganadas por nivel son: +772 Daño Mágico, +1800 Salud Máxima, +20 Regeneración de Energía, +50 Golpe Crítico, +1 Salto. 'Estrategias' 'En solitario' *La pasiva del Gunslinger, el Lucky Shot, es la principal herramienta/ventaja que permite aumentar la supervivencia de este, pues permite saltar sobre los enemigos, y mientras se cause daño a los enemigos, se descenderá más lentamente y se evitará todo el daño, aunque a la vez depender de esa mecánica es una debilidad, pues si se está en un lugar muy cerrado/pequeño, no habra espacio suficiente para saltar y evitar el daño, además lo mas recomendable es iniciar una batalla con un Charge Shot para así comenzar con ventaja sobre el enemigo, y en el mejor de los casos, dar un Charge Shot ¨doble¨ (Pues si se acierta un Charge Shot o un Ataque Básico, hay probabilidad de que se cargue instantáneamente un disparo). 'En Grupo' *A pesar de ser una clase A Distancia, tiene un poco menos de rango que otras clases, con lo cual usualmente se estará a un rango medio del enemigo y se puede ser marcado como objetivo fácilmente, aunque con un Blast Jump, y con saltos en sí, se puede salir fácilmente de aprietos como este. 'Estrategia general/Consejos generales' *Es prioridad disparar cuanto antes los Charge Shot cargados instantáneamente con Lucky Shot, debido a que no se acumulan, además el Charge Shot cargado se pierde si no se usa en un rato. *La definitiva del Gunslinger, Run and Gun, permite corre mientras se dispara sin penalización alguna, lo cual permite que se pueda usar mientras se es perseguido en ciertas situaciones, como los jefes o titanes de la Shadow Tower. Equipamento y estadísticas óptimas 'Equipamento' *'La Velocidad de Ataque:' Es lo mas importante para el Gunslinger, debido a que es la fuente del daño constante del Gunslinger, además permite activar mas fácilmente la pasiva de Lucky Shot (carga instantánea), lo preferible es que esté en la 2da de las 3 partes del equipamento, pues es una de las estadísticas principales, además permite evitar que se aleatorize en caso de que se use la Chaos Forge. *'Los Saltos: '''Son una estadística que se debe tener, debido a que son lo que mejor complementa con la mecánica del Gunslinger, usualmente es una estadística que debe estar en la 3ra o 4ta ranura de un equipamento, y 2 o 3 partes del equipamento deben contener Saltos. *'La Regeneración de Energía:Es otra estadística a tener en cuenta, pues habilidades como el Blast Jump tienen un coste de Energía considerable, además permite tener la Energía recargada mas fácilmente al llegar al suelo después de la táctica de atacar a los enemigos encima de ellos a través de los Saltos (además, los Saltos consumen un poco de Energía), es una estadística que debe estar en la 3ra o 4ta ranura de un equipamento, y 2 o 3 partes del equipamento deben tener Regeneración de Energía. *'''El Golpe Crítico/Daño Crítico: Estas estadísticas pueden llegar a ser necesarias para hacer el daño, aunque cuál elegir depende del jugador, pues radica en el uso del Surestrike Emblem, pues en caso de que se use, aumentar los Golpes Críticos sera inútil y se deberá aumentar el Daño Crítico, y en caso de que no se use, lo mejor es quedarse con los Golpes Críticos. 'Aliados' *'Prefect Penguin: '''Es, por decirlo así, el Rapt Berserker de los usuarios de Daño Mágico, pues tiene una bonificación de 20% de Daño Mágico y tiene las misma ¨habilidad¨ que este (cuando muere un enemigo, se recupera 15% de los Puntos de Salud y se gana una bonificación de Velocidad de Movimiento), y permite aumentar bastante la supervivencia. *'Chronomancer Qubesly: Un gran aliado que puede ser una alternativa igual o mejor que el Prefect Penguin, dependiendo de lo que quiera el jugador, comparte la bonificación de 20% de Daño Mágico, pero el Chronomancer tiene la ¨habilidad¨ de reducir el Tiempo de Enfriamiento de las habilidades en un 25%, permitiendo así el uso mas constante de la definitiva, lo cuál puede significar en un gran daño constante. *'''Prowling Shadow: Una opción que, aunque no es recomendada, puede llegar a ser bastante efectiva, el Prowling Shadow aumenta la Velocidad de Movimiento en 5 y su ¨habilidad¨ da un Robo de Vida de 2,2% de Puntos de Salud por ataque, combinado a la Velocidad de Ataque de la Definitiva y el área de los Charge Shot, puede aumentar bastante la supervivencia, aunque su mayor defecto es que no aumenta el daño y eso puede llegar a afectar bastante. *'Feisty Flamedancer: '''Si se quiere armar principalmente en el uso de Energía, es la mejor opción, pues aumenta la Energía Máxima en 10 puntos y aumenta la Regeneración de Energía en un 12%, y su ¨habilidad¨ provoca que a veces los enemigos suelten una flor curativa (la cuál recuperar totalmente la Salud y algo de la Energía), permitiendo así el uso de habilidades constante y aumenta un poco la supervivencia debido a la curación el problema, la desventaja es que la probabilidad de que se suelte la flor es baja, aunque si se tiene bastante Velocidad de Ataque, y se acierta a varios enemigos con ataques como el Charge Shot, hay mas probabilidades de sea soltada. 'Flasks' *'Valorous Vial: Hay una probabilidad de un 5% de conseguir una carga si se da un Ataque Crítico, si se usa el Surestrike Emblem (100% Golpe Crítico) se puede hacer una buena combinación, además, si se le suma la Velocidad de Ataque que se obtiene de la definitiva, Run and Gun, se podrian obtener varias cargas fácilmente a la vez que se evita al enemigo. Actualmente, este Flask fue ¨nerfeado¨ (debilitaron sus efectos), pues la obtención de cargas tiene un enfriamiento de 15 segundos, lo cual inutiliza varias estrategias, por lo que es mejor usar el Elysian Bandolier en cierto modo, pues en caso de que se use este Flask sería necesario manejar bien el consumo de las cargas. *'Elysian Bandolier: '''Solo cura un 20% de los Puntos de Salud, pero es compensado con su número de cargas inicial (18, pero puede ser aumentado subiendo de Mastery y con Patron), y esta hecho para usarlo principalmente como activador de Emblemas. 'Emblemas *'Arcane Emblem: '''Dobla el Daño Mágico, su propósito se explica solo, permite hacer una gran cantidad de daño durante su duración (Dura 8 segundos), uno de los mas recomendables. *'Surestrike Emblem: 'Provoca que todos los ataques acertados durante su duración (8 segundos) sean Críticos, puede ser una buena combinación con el Arcane Emblem, y se deberá armarse con Daño Crítico, en ese caso, recomendable. *'Zealous Emblem/Energetic Emblem: 'El Zealous Emblem recupera toda la Energía instantáneamente, y el Energetic Emblem aumenta la Regeneración de Energía (el Energetic Emblem dura 10 segundos), ambos Emblemas cumplen el mismo propósito, pero uno es instantáneo y el otro es gradual. Puede ser una alternativa para el Surestrike. *'Trailblazing Emblem: '''Aumenta la Velocidad de Movimiento en 20 puntos y aumenta 5 Saltos durante su duración (10 segundos), no es una alternativa muy recomendable, pero puede llegar a servir si se quiere ser mas rápido con la clase. Costumes Presentación de clase thumb|center|335 px|Video de presentación de la clase, sacado del sitio oficial de Trove Galería GLP.jpg|Imagen de presentación de la clase que aparece en el sitio de Trove GLT.PNG|Imagen sacada del video de presentación de la clase (del canal de Youtube de Trove) Categoría:Clases